This invention is in the field of runners which are removably attachable to vehicles, carts or carriages immediately adjacent or near the wheel thereof allowing the wheel to be glided across snow or ice. A number of U.S. Patents have been granted disclosing runners and similar items for a variety of carriages. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,851,891 and 4,163,564 disclose mounting skis or skids on carts including shopping carts. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,128,698 and 2,480,256 disclose runners mounted to sleighs and baby carriages. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,301 discloses a ski mounted to a powered cycle. Despite the prior devices, there is still a need for a device which is removably mountable to a wheel for gliding the wheel across a snowy or icy surface. Such a device could be mounted to the wheels of a grocery cart thereby allowing a person to use the cart in snowy or icy weather.